Our Real Life
by nessh
Summary: characters reading Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. Indonesian, HHr/DG/RL.


**Disclaimer : **

**I own nothing but the plot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Our Real Life<strong>

**by**

**nessh**

* * *

><p>"Lihat apa yang kami temukan!"<p>

Draco melompat dan melempar Daily Prophet terbaru ke belakang kursi karena kaget ketika Hermione menyimpan satu kantung besar di meja tepat di hadapan Draco dengan keras hingga menimbulkan suara 'debum'.

Mata Ron membulat, dia turun dari kursi untuk melihat isi dari kantung itu. Dahinya berkerut, alisnya naik sebelah dan dia mendengus sebelum berkata, "Buku? Yang benar saja, Hermione! Kalian semua keluar selama berjam-jam untuk membeli _buku_? Kenapa kalian tidak membeli makanan?!"

Hermione memutar matanya. "Sejujurnya, Ron, kalian akan mau mendengar ini."

Draco mengodok isi kantung dan mengeluarkan salah satu bukunya. Dahinya berkerut melihat judul dari buku tersebut, kemudian dia kembali mengodok-odok isi kantung. Ternyata, kantung itu berisi kurang lebih sepuluh buku dengan judul yang sama.

"Oi Potter!" Draco berseru pada Harry yang sedang asyik bermain _exploding snap _dengan putranya, Jack. Harry menoleh dan mengangkat kedua alisnya, Draco mengangkat buku di tangannya. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi tokoh di buku cerita?"

"Itu _novel _Draco, bukan buku cerita." Koreksi Hermione.

Draco tidak mengidahkan Hermione dan membuka buku itu. "Siapa JK Rowling? Dan kenapa dia bisa menulis tentang Potter? Tunggu, apa ini otobiografi 'petualangan' kalian?" Draco membuat tanda kutip dengan jari tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya memegang buku.

Harry menghampiri Draco dan menyambar buku itu dari tangan Draco. "Apa ini Hermione? Kenapa namaku ada disini? Dan kenapa aku terlihat sangat jelek di _cover _buku ini?"

"Aku rasa itu benar-benar mirip denganmu, Potter." Draco nyengir.

"Diam Malfoy!"

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Hermione. "Aku menemukan buku ini ketika sedang berjalan-jalan di London Muggle bersama Ginny. Aku sempat membaca beberapa halaman pertama, ternyata, tidak hanya Harry yang ada di buku ini. Kita semua ada disana."

"Jadi alasanmu membeli sepuluh _copy _buku ini itu karena…" Ron membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

"Biar kalian semua bisa baca tentunya." Sambung Hermione.

Ron menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi, menggerutu pelan. Harry bisa menangkap kata 'bakar' , 'menjadi kopi' dan 'lapar'.

Hermione mengambil buku dari dalam kantung dan mulai membacanya sembari duduk di kursi. Harry juga mulai membacanya. Draco membolak-balik buku tanpa terlihat benar-benar membacanya. Sementara Ron bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan menuju dapur, menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'cemilan'.

Ginny masuk ke dalam ruangan, dengan si kecil Sera di pinggangnya. Draco otomatis menyimpan bukunya dan menghampiri Ginny.

"Hey _princess_, aku merindukanmu." Kata Draco, mengambil Sera dari tangan Ginny dan mengecup pipinya.

Sera terkikik geli. "Daddy geli!"

Draco nyengir lalu menoleh pada Ginny. "Kau sudah membaca buku itu?"

"Hanya beberapa halaman pertama dan—"

"EEWWWWWW!"

Draco, Ginny, Harry dan Hermione langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Jack, yang duduk berselonjor di lantai, mengernyit dan menendang-nendang buku yang baru dibeli Hermione itu dengan kakinya seakan buku itu adalah sesuatu yang paling menjijikkan baginya.

Hermione, terkejut melihat cara Jack memperlakukan buku, berseru kaget. "Jack Sirius Potter! Jangan memperlakukan buku seperti itu!"

"EEWW! EEEWW! EEEEEWWWWW!"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ron, sambil membawa sepiring sandwich dan segelas jus jeruk yang dia temukan di dapur rumah keluarga Potter.

Jack menoleh pada Ron, lalu pada Hermione, lalu kembali pada Ron dan kembali ke Hermione. "Kalian berdua," Jack menunjuk Ron dan Hermione bergantian. "Tidak diam-diam berpacaran kan?"

Hermione melongo.

Ron spontan menyemburkan jus jeruknya ke lukisan keluarga Potter di samping kirinya. Harry di dalam lukisan mengumpat dan memberi Ron jari tengah. Namun Ron tidak menyadari atau mendengarnya.

"APA?! Darimana kau mendapat ide seperti itu?!" Ron berkata keras-keras. Ia mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya dan satu ayunan tongkat, bajunya yang terkena tumpahan jus kembali kering dan bersih.

Jack tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Ron, matanya tertuju pada Harry dan Ginny bergantian. Tubuhnya merinding.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihat Ginny seperti itu?" tanya Draco, dia tidak menyukai ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Jack.

"Kalian tahu," Jack bangkit dari lantai. "Sebaiknya kalian membaca _chapter _terakhir dari buku itu." Kemudian Jack berlari keluar dari Ruang Keluarga menuju tangga, dengan mengapit buku itu di tangannya.

Harry berkedip. Lalu dia membuka _chapter _terakhir dari buku di tangannya sesuai dengan saran Jack. Perlahan matanya melebar dan dengan suara 'thump' pelan, buku itu terlepas dari tangan Harry, jatuh ke atas karpet.

"Harry? Apa—uff!" Hermione kaget ketika Harry tiba-tiba saja memeluknya erat-erat.

"Kenapaa? Kenapa dia melakukan ini, _kenapaaaaa_!" Harry berseru dramatis.

Draco melirik Ron, alis kanannya terangkat. Ron hanya mengangkat bahu, sama-sama tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dan apa yang menyebabkan kedua pria Potter histeris.

Ginny membaca _chapter _terakhir buku itu dengan suara pelan, "_'…kelima Potter mendekati palang rintangan. Dengan pandangan agak sok, James menoleh pada adiknya, mengambil troli dari ibunya_…_'_" Ginny menggumam tidak jelas, kemudian dia berhenti.

"Apa ini?" tanya Draco dari balik punggung Ginny. Mata kelabunya bergerak mengikuti baris demi baris kata yang ada di buku itu, matanya melebar. "KENAPA POTTER MENIKAHI ISTRIKU DISINI?!"

"APA?!" Ron menyambar buku dari tangan Ginny, yang masih berdiri terpaku di tempatnya, dan mulai membaca setiap barisnya. "Kenapa aku menikahi Hermione disini?!"

"Apa?!" kali ini Hermione yang menjerit.

_'__Thump!' 'Thump!' 'Thump!' 'Thump!'_

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijau cemerlang berlari masuk ke Ruang Keluarga. "Kenapa di buku ini namaku menjadi Rose _Weasley_?!" tanyanya sambil mengangkat buku dengan tangan kanannya.

Di belakang Rose, berdiri adiknya Jack dan putra sulung Draco, Benjamin Malfoy.

"Setidaknya namamu tidak berubah menjadi _Scorpius_." Ben menggerutu.

"Dan yang benar saja, Albus Severus Potter? _Albus Severus_? Bahkan nama Scorpius lebih baik daripada Albus Severus!" lanjut Rose lagi.

"Albus _Severus_ Potter?" Ron melongo.

"Sebaiknya kita benar-benar membaca buku ini dari awal." gumam Hermione.

0oooo0oooo0

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Rose, Jack dan Ben, masing-masing memegang satu buku serta membacanya dalam posisi yang berbeda-beda. Rose, Jack dan Ben berselonjor di lantai. Hermione duduk di sofa dengan kepala Harry berada di pangkuannya. Ginny di sofa yang lain dengan si kecil Seraphina, terlelap di pangkuannya dan Draco di sampingnya. Ron berselonjor di sofa yang lain, sepiring sandwich berada di dekatnya.

Tawa Ron mendadak meledak, memecah kesunyian yang tadinya menyelimuti ruangan. "Malfoy botak! Malfoy botak!"

"Malfoy tidak pernah botak!" protes Draco.

"Apa? Dimana?" Ben menghampiri Ron. Dia membaca keras-keras bagian yang ditunjuk oleh Ron. "'_Draco Malfoy berdiri di sana dengan istri dan anak laki-lakinya, mantel gelap dikancingkan sampai ke lehernya. Kepalanya sudah mulai botak, membuat dagunya tampak semakin runcing_.._'_ eww, Dad, kau botak disini."

Draco panik dan menoleh pada Ginny. "Malfoy tidak pernah botak, benar kan _dear_? Kau lihat sendiri ayahku masih punya _banyak _rambut sampai sekarang! Aku tidak mungkin botak!"

Ginny menepuk-nepuk punggung Draco. "Tentu saja, _love, _tentu saja. Kau tidak akan botak."

"HAHAA! MALFOY BOTAK! MALFOY BOTAK!" Ron bersenandung.

Ginny melotot pada Ron.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menamai anak-anakku dengan nama ini. Maksudku, James dan Lily adalah orangtuaku, aku tidak mau anak-anakku punya nama yang sama dengan mereka! Dan Albus Severus? _Severus_? Dia memang tidak jahat tapi dia tidak pernah baik padaku selama sekolah, kenapa aku mau menamai anakku sesuai dengan nama orang yang selalu menindasku!" Harry menghela nafas keras-keras. Buku di tangannya kembali jatuh ke lantai.

Hermione mengusap kepala Harry. "Aku tahu, Harry. Aku tahu."

Tidak seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya, Hermione benar-benar membaca buku itu dari _chapter _pertama, tidak langsung lompat ke _chapter _terakhir.

"Hermione?"

"Ya, Harry?"

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku untuk Ron, benar?"

Hermione menurunkan bukunya, tersenyum manis pada Harry. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu untuk Ron."

Harry nyengir, puas dengan jawaban Hermione.

"Jika aku menikahi Herms di buku ini, lalu dimana Luna-ku?" tanya Ron sambil membolak-balik buku. Menghiraukan lirikan tajam Hermione yang selalu benci dipanggil 'Herms'. "Aku tidak menemukan Luna-ku."

Draco tertawa kecil. "Jika Hermione menikahi Weasley, aku percaya salah satu dari mereka akan mati sebelum _honeymoon _mereka berakhir."

"Aku rasa tidak, Draco." Kata Ginny, kedua alisnya terangkat. "Aku percaya Hermione akan membunuhnya setidaknya dua jam setelah resepsi."

"Ha-ha, lucu sekali Gin." Gumam Ron datar.

"Aku setuju dengan Ginny disini, Ron." Sahut Hermione. "Kita bisa menjadi teman baik tapi tinggal bersama? Aku rasa tidak. Aku tidak punya kesabaran sebesar Luna."

"Kalian berdua terlalu temperamen. Kalian butuh orang seperti Harry dan Luna untuk menetralkan sifat kalian yang satu itu." Kata Ginny, di sampingnya Draco mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi sejujurnya, detail di buku ini cukup mengagumkan. Memang tidak semuanya benar, tapi ini cukup mengagumkan. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu sebanyak ini?" kata Hermione.

"Hermione, kau sudah baca sampai _chapter _berapa?" tanya Harry.

"Sembilan belas. Disini kau bilang kau hanya melihatku sebagai saudara perempuan, Harry. Apa kau pernah melihat sebagai saudara perempuan?"

"Eww, kalau Dad hanya melihat Mum sebagai saudara perempuan—EEWW!" Rose mengernyit jijik. "_Incest_!"

Harry mendengus jijik. Tentu saja dia tidak melihat wanita yang sudah dia nikahi selama hampir tujuh belas tahun sebagai saudara. Dimana warasnya itu?

"Hey Rose, disini kau punya adik laki-laki bernama Hugo Weasley!" Jack menyeringai pada kakak perempuannya.

"Hah?!" Rose membuka buku di tangannya lagi, mencari-cari bagian yang Jack maksud. Begitu ia menemukannya, wajahnya langsung memerah. "Orang ini-orang ini-orang ini-"

"Ooooh bahkan Rosie kehilangan kata-kata." Ben menyikut-nyikut Jack.

"Dia pernah berkencan dengan _adiknya_." Jack terbahak.

Hugo Weasley adalah teman kencan Rose untuk pesta dansa musim dingin tahunan pertamanya di Hogwarts saat kelas tiga. Hugo adalah putra dari kakak laki-laki Ron, George Weasley, yang juga kelas tiga di Gryffindor.

"Incest itu menurun ya." Draco manggut-manggut dengan ekspresi serius.

Wajah Rose semakin memerah. "Ini-ini tidak benar! Hugo bukan adikku! Uncle Ron bukan ayahku! Dia-dia-ARRHH!" Rose keluar dari ruangan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Kebiasaannya setiap kali ia sedang kesal.

"Jack, jangan lakukan itu."

"Itu menyenangkan Dad! Aku tidak bisa berhenti!"

"Jack."

"Yeah Mum?"

"Berhenti menggoda kakakmu."

"Oke Mum."

"Dia tidak mau menurutiku!" Harry mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

"Wajar saja _mate, _Hermione lebih menakutkan." sahut Ron.

Harry mendengus.


End file.
